So Emotional
by missnewvillage
Summary: Written for Pezberry Week Subtlety Fail. Rachel and Santana have been secretly dating for a couple of months. When they sing So Emotional in glee club, will everyone realize they are together?


**So Emotional**

Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez have been secretly dating for five months now. It all started with the school production of West Side Story. Santana was playing Anita and Rachel was Maria. They found themselves practicing together for hours. Rachel was impressed with the amount of emotion and passion she poured into her character, even in the rehearsals. Santana found that Rachel wasn't that annoying when they were practicing. She had given Santana really good advice on singing, and Santana appreciated it. They bonded due to that play, and by the end they became friends.

When that politician aired the commercial about Santana that revealed her sexuality, she turned to Rachel. After all, Rachel had been bullied due to her parent's sexuality. She understood firsthand how it was to be bullied because of the ignorance of a small-minded town. Somehow, due to all of the time they spent together each girl found herself having feelings for the other. Santana asked Rachel out to dinner at a vegan restaurant, which left Rachel very pleased and impressed. At the end of the date Santana asked Rachel out on another date, and by the end of the month they became official girlfriends.

Santana wanted to make their relationship public, but Rachel felt that it would make Santana have a bigger target on her back. Most of the school knew that Santana had been in love with Brittany, but she didn't want Santana to be bullied because she was dating a loser like Rachel. Santana told her that she didn't care what people said about their relationship, but because Rachel strongly believed in keeping their relationship a secret she eventually agreed.

This week in glee club the homework assignment was to sing a song performed by the late Whitney Houston. Santana was currently lying down on Rachel's bed scrolling through her girlfriend's iTunes collection. Rachel entered the room with a bag of vegan tortilla chips and salsa.

"Whatcha doing babe," she asked Santana.

Santana looked up from the computer as Rachel sat on the bed. She took a chip and dipped it into the salsa. "I'm trying to pick a song for glee this week. Whitney has too many good songs. I just don't know which one to pick," she explained to Rachel. She ate her chip, moaning in delight as she tasted the salsa. "Did you make the salsa," she asked Rachel.

"Yes I did. The last time I was over your house Maribel gave me a recipe for it. Do you like it," she asked Santana.

Santana nodded excitedly as she scooped more salsa onto a chip. "It's delicious baby. The chips aren't bad either."

Rachel smiled sweetly at Santana. "I think I have the perfect song for the assignment," she told her girlfriend.  
Santana looked at her expectantly. "Really? What song?"

Rachel grinned. "So Emotional. The only problem is that I wanted to do it as a duet." Santana's eyes lit up. "Would you like to sing it with me," she asked.

"Of course I would baby. But don't you think the club will start questioning if we are together," Santana asked.

"They won't. We've been friends since October. I think they are used to us being nice around each other. To them this would be like two friends singing together," Rachel assured her.

"Okay, let's start practicing hermosa," Santana said.

The next day they performed their duet. They had a blast singing the song, and it was clear to see their chemistry in their flirtatious dancing. When the song ended everyone clapped and cheered for them. Brittany ran up to them and engulfed the both of them in a tight bear hug. "I'm so glad you guys aren't hiding your relationship anymore," she said delightedly.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Um, Brittany I think you're mistaken. Santana and I are friends."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come on Rachel. I think all of us with eyes can tell that you and Santana have been dating since Christmas. Maybe even since the play. Give up the act."

"Yeah girl," Mercedes said. "We all know that there is something going on with you and Santana."

The rest of the club murmured in agreement. Rachel looked at Santana, who just smiled. Santana faced the club. "Okay. You guys are right. Rachel and I are in a relationship. We started dating in November. I wanted to tell you guys, but Rachel didn't so we decided not to. I really thought you guys didn't know," she told the club.

Everyone scoffed and rolled their eyes. "Please. Even Finn knew, and he's always the slowest one to catch on to anything related to gossip," Kurt told them.

Rachel turned to Finn. "You knew," she asked him.

"Yeah, I did. I know you pretty well Rachel. I saw the way you looked at Santana. It's the same way you used to look at me - with love and adoration. That's why I didn't try and ask you out after we did West Side Story. It was pretty clear you liked her, and I didn't want to get in the way." He turned to Santana. "I know we haven't really talked since I outed you. I want you to know that I am really sorry for every bad thing I have ever said or done to you. It was wrong, and I never should have outed you the way I did. I was still upset that Rachel seemed to like you more than me, but that doesn't excuse what I did," he told Santana sincerely.

Santana smiled at Finn. "You know, I accepted all of the crap your actions caused me because in the end it is what brought me and Rachel together. What always bothered me was that you never sincerely apologized or acknowledged that what you did was wrong. Thank you for finally doing that. I accept your apology and I forgive you." Finn smiled and gave her a hug, which she returned awkwardly.

Santana turned to Mr. Schue, who looked really happy at the exchange that just took place. "So Mr. Schue, don't tell me you knew also?"

Mr. Schue laughed. "Of course I knew. Why else would I have asked you and Rachel to sing together when I asked Emma to marry me? I could tell that there was something going on between you two, and I knew that you both would bring all the passion you had for each other to the performance. I wanted you two to realize the love you had for each other, and I wanted Emma to know that I had the same love for her," he explained.

Rachel smiled. "I guess we should have known we couldn't fool you guys. Are you all okay with this," she asked.

Everyone in the room announced their support. Santana leaned in towards Rachel's ear. "I told you they would be okay with it. I love you, mi amor," she whispered.

Rachel pulled away and kissed Santana. "I love you too, my love," she told Santana.

* * *

**AN: **So I wrote this for Pezberry week Subtlety Fail, but never got around to actually posting it anywhere. The reason why I'm doing it now is because I actually am toying with the idea of making a multi-chapter fic based on this. I got the idea when I wrote this back in July. I was going to start it last month but didn't get any inspiration. However, all I've been thinking about is writing, and I really would like to make this longer. I would start either right where season 3 begins or during the summer before senior year. It'll probably start off Brittana/Finchel and end up Pezberry. I'm still deciding on that. But I really want to know if anyone would be interested in that because I'm in my 4th year of university and if I do write it I'd like for people to actually read it. So please review or PM me if you are interested. Also if you have any ideas definitely let me know. Hopefully I'll be back in two weeks with the first chapter of the story. Thanks!


End file.
